SMG4
Vease Luke lerdwichagul para mas informacion ``vivo en un mundo de Marios multicolor .-.´´ - smg4`s Youtube Channel Slogan ``Mi canal de Animacion de Youtube es lo que obtienes cuando cruzas Nintendo con Memes estupidos´´ -SMG4 es el nuevo Slogan de Youtube Channel ``Que pasa Mi canal es lo que obtienes cuando cruzas Nintendo y Memes estupidos.´´ -SMG4 es el Slogan mas reciente del canal de Youtube ``Hago Estupidas Animaciones de Mario´´ -Slog Actual del canal de Youtube de -SMG4 SuperMarioGlitchy4 (más corto 'SMG4') o glitchy en mario real life¡'' o supermarioglitchy4 o Super Mario Galaxy 4 es el creador del canal SMG4 del cual salen las variadas sagas de vídeos, entre ellas destacan: * '''Super Mario 64 Bloopers. '''Es la saga mas larga del canal y fue el primer vídeo de SMG4. * '''Retarded 64.' Esta saga se separa de las demás y el protagonista es Mario. * Guards & Retards. Esta saga se diferencia de las demás por no ambientarse en Super Mario 64. Esta saga se hace en el videojuego 007 para Nintendo 64 y trata sobre dos guardias de prisión, Chris y Swagmaster696969696969 que hacen estupideces, llegando a ser despedidos en varias ocasiones smg4 es un maquinista especialista en crear bloopers con un emulador siendo el creador de el canal smg4 haciendo bloopers cada domingos o Sabados dependiendo de sus Zonas Horarias y su verdadero nombre de la vida real es Luke lerdwichagul quien es el creador de los bloopers con un emulador siendo un maquinista especialista en bloopers con un emulador tiene un hermano llamado Kevin lerdwichagul quien dirige los bloopers y es actor de voz de Fishy Boopkins SMG4 es el Principal Protagonista de la Serie Blooper Super Mario 64 Bloopers a Demas de Mario SMG4 Parece ser que es un personaje que parece interpretar el papel de que puede llegar a sorprenderse Molestarse o a incluso cansarse de la estupidez constante de Mario pero en Algunos Videos Siguen Siendo Amigos. PERSONALIDAD DEL VIRTUAL Y EL REAL Él es gracioso en varias ocasiones y es el más inteligente. Casi siempre acompaña a Mario en sus desventuras, desencadenando varias retrasadeces. Al igual que el resto de personajes, SMG4 también es retardado en varias ocasiones y intenta explicarle a Mario las cosas el cual no le hace caso y pelean sin cesar su version real es el que le gusta crear bloopers y jugar videojuegos amistosamente con kevin lerdwichagul su hermano y se asombro de que sus bloopes se volvieran reales sin agradarle a Mario igual que su version virtual haciendo algunas estupideses solo para el blooper llevandose mejor con Mario ademas de ayudarlo a regresar a el y a los demas en su mundo y esta muy feliz de sus suscriptores mientras Mario a veces los visita llevandose mejor y tambien se preocupa con su hermano al descubrir que el le estaba ocultando eso pero solo era para el alivio comico ademas de ser un Blooper. LUKE LERDWICHAGUL ''' tambien conocido como smg4 de la vida real o ryan como apodo en uno de sus videos como chiste de mantener su identidad despues de revelarla es el smg4 de la vida real quien vive en austraulia nacido el 24 de mayo de 1999 es un maquinista especial creador de los sm64 bloopers con un emulador tiene un hermano llamado kevin lerdwichagul quien dirige los bloopers el cual es el actor de voz de fishy boopkins segun el el no le agrada a boopkins pero no lo odia. '''Canales SMG4 Canal canal principalmente. SMG4 Gaming Anteriormente. The Hobo Bros como reemplazo de SMG4 Gaming. Theawesomemario canal de Mario y cuenta alternativa de SMG4 Canal. SMG3 Canal canal de SMG3 aunque solo subio un video. Apariencia SMG4 logra colocar colores a la vestimenta de Mario mediante una Laptop emuladora de PC que a menudo aparece siendo destruida por alguien al cual SMG4 lo manda volando o para ser Humillado volviendolo loco peleando con la persona quien le gana dificilmente o para ver cuantos suscriptores tiene su canal o sus otros canales o de otros Youtuberos tambien usa material de Minecraft y Garry ´S Mod, y usa materiales de otros canales como pewdiedie Smosh y SuperMarioLogan asi como de peliculas Memes o programas de television dado a que en la versión de N64 no es posible editar los colores del personaje. Viste una gorra azul y un traje de fontanero blanco-azul luke lerdwichagul tiene rasgos faciales chinos o japoneses tiene una camisa color azul-oscuro con letras blancas que dicen smg4 una gorra de color azul-oscuro con letras blancas que dicen smg4 es gordo tiene bluyin color azul-oscuro y tiene zapatos color marron debido a ser el hermano de kevin lerdwichagul comparten algunos rasgos faciales iguales y se parecen un poco el usuario acepta FanArts de otros usuarios y algunos le gustaron. RELACIONES DE SMG4 VIRTUAL ''' Mario SMG4 es uno delos Amigos de Mario pero sin embargo los dos pelean sin cesar insultando a Mario con insultos homofobos ya visto en las guerras anuales de War of the Fat Italians que consiste en que al principio pelean por algo pero nintendofan997 los interrumpe en sus luchas haciendo competencias para ver quien es mejor y al final hacen una batalla de rap demostrando relacion demasiado competitiva Mario tambien tiene problemas con glitchy como por ejemplo a veces para el alivio comico Mario hace quedar a smg4 en ridiculo en uno de los retos de smg4 insultandolo con un insulto homofobo a veces mario no acepta o a veces Mario acepta el reto sintiendose muy herido y al final Mario lo logra y smg4 pierde volviendose loco intentando atacar a Mario pero generalmente alguien lo interrumpe o ambos quedan cansados mientras smg4 intenta golpearlo pero falla tirandose en el piso mientras Mario gana mostrando relacion tipo pato lucas-bugs bunny aunque a veces smg4 se preocupa por Mario diciendole que no haga algo al ser una trampa pero Mario no lo escucha y cae en la trampa mas que nada se trata de spaghetti a veces smg4 perdona a Mario pero Mario queda en ñoña aunque esto a veces es usado para el alivio comico a veces smg4 le da un reto que el puede hacer insultando a Mario que el no puede hacer que acepta pero falla y smg4 gana el reto a veces Mario a veces usa a smg4 como saco de boxeo y ahora se pelean por todo hasta en deportes aunque mario a veces piensa en si smg4 estuviera ahi pero este le dice enojado que por ultima vez use la cabeza mario usa su cabeza para liberar a frankie le dolio pero le funciono Aunque pudo haberlo entendido mal se referia a que fuese por primera vez inteligente en Super Mario 64 Bloopers Mario Battle Royale MG4 casi ataca a Mario con una escopeta solo porque quiere ganar un nuevo Super Smash Bros esto haciendo que Mario y SMG4 se unan trabajando juntos para ganar pero como era de esperarse SMG4 Traiciona Mario dejandolo solo para que el pierda mientras Mario logra atraparlo ambos se pelean con Armas que tienen en el juego pero Mario gana haciendo una cara Derp que hace reir a SMG4 dandole con una Pistola ganando Mario a veces Mario es el origen del fracaso de Glitchy pueden llevarse Bien el uno con el otro cuando algo Loco no esta Sucediendo. Luigi mientras Mario le pega a Luigi SMG4 a veces sale con el en lugar de Mario aunque raramente a veces hace lo mismo que Mario golpearlo aunque Demostro que se Preocupa por Luigi ya que en SMG4 Luigi Quiere Hacer un Muñeco de Nieve SMG4 Intenta Matar a Mario con una Cierra Electrica despues de que esta haya Matado a Luigi pero en Meet The Luigi SMG4 confeso que se sentia mal de que luigi fuera tan golpeado y olvidado. Toad en los viejos Bloopers Toad veia a SMG4 como una Molestia y lo Evitaba pero no tanto como a Mario... SMG4 por otro lado. no reconocio mucho a Toad, pero sin embargo podria estar en contra de el cuando intento apoderarse del Castillo. en los Bloopers mas Recientes, SMG4 Encuentra a Toad Molesto, pero mas alla de eso un ejemplo es cuando este lo detiene cuando intenta comerse un Dulce y se vuelve Super Molesto, los dos no interactuan Mucho. en Become a Sponsor for SMG4 Toad se enoja con Mario por comprarle a SMG4 pero Mario trajo Semillas para lanzarselas a SMG4 Lanzandoselas junto con Luigi Peach y Mario. Peach Toadstool parecen llevarse bien pero a veces cuando Peach Toadstool comete un error smg4 la reclama de la misma forma que Mario Diciendole que es una Perra. Steve parece llevarse bien con steve a veces pero se lleva muy mal con steve pero en meet the steve menciona que no lo odia es que todo lo que hace no tiene sentido y a veces le trae problemas a SMG4 el puede llevar a molestarse Con Steve mas que con otros personajes. Bob este quiere ser amigo de smg4 y salir en un video de el siendo la estrella del video pero le dice que no esto haciendo que Bob robe la Laptop de SMG4 para salir en uno de sus videos y ser la estrella pero sigue diciendole que no casi nunca se deja ser amigo de Bob dandole sus golpes casi igual de fuertes que los de Mario pero a veces Bob recurre a la violencia para ser su amigo salir en uno de sus videos y ser la estrella aunque a veces se llevan bien demostrado cuando SMG4 intenta ayudar a Bob en ser popular ya visto en War of The Fat Italians 2017. Fishy Boobkins parece ser uno de los mejores amigos de SMG4 demostrado por SMG4 al siempre escucharlo pero a veces las demas personas que ven esto lo dejan solo con el parece ser el unico personaje con el que SMG4 no se molesta pero en Realidad SMG4 Considera a Fishy Boopkins Molesto pero lo acepta como amigo por la Presencia de el Padre de Fishy Boopkins Smg3 Smg3 es el enemigo y la copia malvada de SMG4 que intenta destruirlo todo el tiempo pero en solos en la nieve demostraron llevarse algo bien. Bowser le cae bien ya que le ayuda en mucho a smg4 y ambos son muy swag y por su odio mutuo en mario pero a veces pueden llegar a discutir Yoshi no interactuan demasiado pero parecen ser buenos amigos siendo que Yoshi lo soporta mas que a Mario. Toadsworth parecen ser buenos amigos pero a veces cuando Toadsword le prohibe hacer algo en el castillo smg4 se pone molesto diciendo que el se cree muy mandon. Spagueti tanto el real como el virtual odian a ya que a Luke Lerdwichagul no le gusta el Spagueti y comida fina sin embargo el smg4 virtual si puede comer un poco cuando no hay nada mas que hacer. '''RELACIONES DE LUKE LERDWICHAGUL Kevin Lerdwichagul parece ser uno de sus mejores amigos para ayudarlo amistosamente y juegan para ver quien es mejor amistosamente y cuando alguno se Trollea haciendo perder al otro ambos se troyan entre si. Waluigi lo odia porque lo metio en un congelador a pesar de que Luke Lerdwichagul tenga un peluche de Waluigi. Mario no le agradaba a Mario antes igual que smg4 virtual por su constante estupidez pero luego deciden trabajar juntos para devolver a los del universo mario a su mundo pero el no vuelve a su mundo quedandose un rato llevandose mejor con luke lerdwichagul Amigos SMG4 forja unas cuantas amistades al largo de sus vídeos, entre ellos hay: * Mario (a veces) * Nintendofan997 StarMan3 * Steve (a veces) *Bowser * Bob a veces Sonic *Maestro Kinopio *Luigi (a veces). *Santa Claus (en el episodio de Navidad de la Temporada 5) *bob a veces *fishy boopkins *toad a veces Amigos del SMG4 Real Kevin Lerdwichagul Mario Enemigos SMG4 también tiene sus propios contrincantes, de todos destacan: *SMG3 *Eggman. *Mario (a veces) *Steve (a veces) * Teletubbies *Hombre Anciano * Creepers *Herobrine * bob a veces Enemigos del SMG4 real Mario Anteriormente Waluigi sin embargo Luke Lerdwichagul no lo odia pero Waluigi si. QUE HACE MEJOR Aparte de hacerte reír y golpear a Mario, él también tiene sus cosas favoritas por ejemplo el es bueno en Super (Crappy) Mario 64 ya que si ves el episodio Smart (ass) Mario en los recuerdos de Mario cuando aparece la fila de SMG4 borrada en los recuerdos aun estaba y tenia cómo 59 vidas y 142 estrellas una muestra de que es muy bueno jugando a ese juego, también es bueno en Minecraft ya que en el episodio "CraftMine" es guía de Mario diciéndole que puede romper madera con la mano casi le dice como se craftea un pico y dijo que no podían minar hacia abajo (una frase a recordar en el juego ya que te puedes caer a la lava), a parte reconoce los objetos, los enemigos y más cosas del mundo de Minecraft. Además, aparecen distintos fondos que no aparecen en el videojuego de Super Mario 64, lo que lo hace que sea mas divertida la serie. Poderes y habilidades de SMG4 Virtual al Igual que Muchos Personajes de la Serie SMG4 Tiene Poderes y Habilidades Sobre Humanas entre ellas son. * Super fuerza: '''Golpes casi igual de fuertes que los de otros personajes en especial Mario que pueden sacar a Personas Volando por Varios Kilometros pero no Tantos como los de Mario que Mario y otros personajes han sobrevivido en varias ocasiones. * '''Invocacion de Memes SMG4 puede invocar Memes y hacer que te ataquen. * Lanzador/Cañon de Pingas '''SMG4 tiene un Lanzador/Cañon que lanza Pingas. * '''Roca '''SMG4 Usa una Roca como Arma Arrojadiza para Despues Lanzarla al Rival. * '''Buen Swag '''SMG4 tiene mucho Swag sin embargo no tanto como Mario tiene una habilidad de hacer aparecer gafas de sol como otros Swag para un Turn Down For What. * '''Gran rapero: SMG4 rapea muy bien ya visto en todas las guerras anuales de "War of the Fat Italians" * Super Resistencia: SMG4 es muy resistente ya que puede sobrevivir aplastasos de Bowser, ser Aplastado por otros personajes mas Grandes que el, el aliento de fuego de bowser, lava, quemaduras, golpes de Mario que son mas fuertes que los suyos, ser noqueado por un tren, ser golpeado por otros personajes que tienen Super Fuerza, y cosas tan pesadas que de un aplastaso lo pueden matar o dejarlo muy gravemente herido. A veces estas cosas lo matan pero a veces el revive * Super agilidad: SMG4 es muy ágil ya que esquiva algunos golpes de Mario y en "Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the chomp out?" se ve que esquiva muy difícilmente las mordidas del Chomp. * Lanza Waluigi: Arma que consiste en poner a Waluigi, agarrándolo como una tabla lanzandolo al blanco haciendo que Waluigi explote. * Armas Robadas SMG4 robo varias armas siendo un gran usador de Armas que normalmente usa para combatir con Mario sin embargo este le gana a SMG4 dificilmente. Debilidades * Golpes de Mario: Algunos de los golpes de Mario lo pueden dejar tirado en el piso. fuera de combate * cosas tan pesadas que lo Noquean fuera de combate con Mala Suerte con Mario Retandolo.. cada vez en la serie hacen un chiste de Mario tan ofendido por los insultos homofobos de SMG4 que el reta a SMG4 y SMG4 acepta el reto pero Mario lo supera en casi todo en War of the Fat Italians especialmente lo supera en todo cuando es un reto de Mario haciendo que SMG4 aveces salga muy lastimado gravemente o herido gravemente o Noqueado fuera de un combate si algo lo interviene dandole ventaja a la persona especialmente a Mario y a veces sale muerto pero revive. * Malo en Combate Mano- a - Mano SMG4 es Bastante Pesimo en Combate Mano-a-Mano siendo derrotado varias veces por Mario en combates como esos Curiosidades * SMG4 se unio a Youtube el 13 de febrero de 2009 aunque no publico hasta el 7 de mayo de 2011 * tenia 14 años en ese momento * su comida favorita es Arroz y pollo * SMG4 no disfruta escuchar a las Jonas Brothers * la cancion que mejor lo describe es justin bieber `s baby. * el SMG4 de la Vida Real quien es el que hace los bloopers con su Emulador se llama luke lerdwichagul nacido el 24 de mayo de 1999 quien vive en Austraulia * Luke tiene un hermano llamado Kevin Lerdwichagul quien es el que hace la voz de fishy boopkins el no le agrada a su personaje pero no lo odia * su juego favorito es Super Mario 64 * su juego favorito aparte de Mario es Team Fortress 2 * luke lerdwichagul tiene un peluche de waluigi * Kevin Lerdwichagul segun el menciona que su hermano es daltonico * SMG4 es el canal mas suscrito en Super Mario 64 Bloopers * Who Let The Chomp Out es su video mas popular y sigue siendolo acumulando mas de 10 visitas en solo 7 meses Siendo su Video mas Popular y sigue siendolo Hoy en Dia. * SMG4 podria ser Homosexual o Bisexual sin embargo el afirmo que no era Gay * el codigo de color de SMG4 puede inspirarse en la mascara de color de el jugador 4 del minijuego Mario Bros Battle en la serie de Super Mario Advance * SMG4 declaro que los Bloopers de MegaMan 765 eran probablemente lo que le inspiro a hacer Bloopers el mismo. * SMG4 ha visto Youtube Poops de sus Bloopers la mayoria de ellos fueros por NationOfOranges696 y les gusto y comento sobre ellos MarioMario54321 lo convirtio en protagonista de su nueva pelicula regreso a la cuarta dimension The Rainbow Colonies. * Cuando SMG4 creo su canal lo llamo SuperMarioGlitchy4 pero el nombre seria acortado en 2014 * los Bloopers con los que mas se divirtio fueron los de la serie Ssenmodnar * el vive en un Mundo Magico de Agua Ponis y Teletubbies lo cual es Raro ya que SMG4 dijo que odia los Teletubbies en '' Super Mario 64 0 Porciento de Spagueti'' y que a menudo tiene miedo de ellos en sus Bloopers. * Luke Lerdwichagul odia la comida fina y el Spagueti cosa que comparte con SMG4 virtual pero este cuando esta muy solo puede comer algo de Espagueti demostrado en War of the Fat Italians 2014 * en persona a SMG4 no le gusta la escuela * SMG4 cuando era Niño era demente solo jugando juegos * SMG4 tiene un personaje similar a Wario y Waluigi en The Super Mario Bros Super Show¡ episodio Fontanero de la Academia. * al parecer es mejor que Mario en Mario kart 64 Mario party y Super Smash Bros causando que Mario se vuelva loco y intente atacarlo pero alguien siempre los interrumpe * Mario esta hecho con la maquina de clones de smg4 * Mario odia mas los Teletubbies que SMG4 disparandose a si mismo Matandose practicamente a el Mismo * en Guards N `Retards.. prisioners, una de las bebidas en el video es solo una Bebida Australiana, el mismo Pais en el que vive. * el juego Favorito de SMG4 que no sea Super Mario 64 es Super Fat Mario como lo indica su video de respuestas y preguntas * el aparace en el videojuego hecho por fans llamado super smash bros lawl como personaje jugable con ataques como usar el waluigi launcher lanzar una piedra que a su gorro le crescan alas y como ataque especial hacia abajo pone una tostada en el suelo y luego en unos minutos aparece un shy guy se abalanza gritando para agarrar la tostada una tostada puede estar establecida en el escenario a la vez y en su final smash ssenmodar smg4 llamara a su computadora y la tipeara como si estuviera haciendo un blooper de repente una ventana emergente dira ``BLOOPER .e.x.e.´´ y la computadora violentamente, lliberando cosas al azar * Teletubbies corre a los oponenetes y corre al rededor mientras balancea palancas * SMG3 dispara un Agujero de Muerte Negro, pero Necesita ser cargado * Pingas ataca los oponentes mientras dice pingas * Roca Magica invoca Iluminacion para atacar a los oponentes * Burlas * Normal smg4 grita en Mario fuera de la pantalla Goddamit Mario * Lateral baila mienras grita * abajo SMG4 grita donde esta mi Burrito * poses de victoria * primera opcion los ojos de smg4 se crispan mientas mario y steve bailan en el fondo * segunda opcion se come su burrito * tercera opcion se ponelos lentes y los bailes * pose de derrota cae al suelo en una pose de muerte Super Mario 64 Galeria de Imagenes Smg4 y mario ven ssenmodnar deluxe.png Smg4 gif stahp right there by ultimatecomicscanada-d6k33o9.jpg Smg4 y su computadora.png Smg4 team.png Smg4 sorprendido.png Smg4 maldiciendo.png Smg4 furioso.png Smg4 grita.png Smg4 fuente.png Mario y smg4.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Idiotas Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Youtubers